The present invention relates to a searching apparatus and a searching method for searching through a storage medium containing a plurality of data items and management data for managing these data items, on the basis of a given search condition.
Personal computers typically incorporate a mass-storage hard disc in their body. The hard disc allows a user to store data such as a plurality of audio data items. When reproducing a desired audio data item from the hard disc, the user searches for a file of the desired audio data item from an appropriate folder on the hard disc and puts the retrieved file to execution.
Conventionally, a monitor of the personal computer displays simply a menu of files held on the hard disc. Where there are hundreds of audio data items retained on the hard disc, a search for a desired file from among the displayed menu can be a very tiresome chore for the user.